


Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Humor, M/M, Slash, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't gay. Neither is Draco. They just spend <i>a lot</i> of time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> If you prefer sexuality and labels addressed in a serious way, this may not be the fic for you.

"What plans do you have this weekend?" Harry asked as he reached for his cloak.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione thinks I need more culture."

"Theatre again, then?" Harry smiled.

"And a museum in London on Sunday." Ron shrugged. "Then we'll have supper with Mum and if I'm lucky a shag before bed."

"You two are like an old married couple already."

"What about a bachelor like you?" Ron held the office door open and Harry stepped through before locking it with a tap of his wand. "Surely the queue to get in your pants hasn't diminished."

"If by that you mean I can't even go into Honeyduke's without being accosted, then you're right." Harry rubbed the back of his neck as they waited for the lift. "Malfoy and I are going to watch a cricket match actually."

The lift gates opened with a clatter and Harry stepped inside. When he turned around Ron was still standing in the corridor staring at him.

"You're spending the weekend with Malfoy again?"

"It's just a bit of Muggle sport."

"I've been with you to see cricket, mate." Ron finally got in the lift and shut the gate. "It makes a Quidditch final seem short."

"Have a great weekend." Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder as they stepped out into the Atrium.

"You, too," Ron said, before adding, "Anything you want to tell me, Harry?"

Harry blinked. "About what?"

"Never mind."

~*~

"Golf," Blaise repeated.

"What of it?" Draco sniffed. "It's a pleasant way to spend an afternoon."

"With Potter," Blaise continued as if Draco hadn't spoken. "You two are getting awfully chummy."

"There are so few bachelors now that everyone's getting married at the drop of a hat." He looked pointedly at Blaise.

"This isn't about me and Pansy or Greg's new baby." Blaise studied his nails for a moment before looking back at Draco. "This is about you and Potter spending all your free time together."

"That's ridiculous." Draco stood up and set the file he'd been pretending to read on the corner of his desk. 

"Tell me, Draco, when was the last time you went out with someone besides Potter?"

"I have supper with Mother and Father regularly and he takes his godson out on Thursdays."

"Does he? Fascinating." Blaise starting laughing but quickly stifled it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Draco asked, now quite irritated.

"Pansy is waiting." Blaise got up from the chair in front of Draco's desk. "A romantic supper for two and dancing. Try it sometime."

"With who?"

Draco stared after Blaise long after the sound of his laughter had faded.

~*~

"Tennis?" Harry said, nursing his beer. "I watched on the telly a bit as a kid but I've never been in person."

Draco nodded. "I can get us tickets to Wimbledon easily."

"Thanks, that would be brilliant." Harry grinned. 

"Don't mention it." Draco waved him off. 

"You know," Harry said sitting up straight and turning to face Draco, "there's a play in the West End I've been dying to see."

"Theatre?" Draco frowned. "Isn't that a bit..."

"Gay?" Harry said.

"Well, yes." Draco reached for his beer bottle and took a fortifying sip.

"Hermione drags Ron along and they're still shagging."

Draco cringed. "I did not need to know that. Nevertheless, it does sound like it's harmless."

"Great. I'll look into it." Harry stood up, his shirt rising just enough to show the hint of dark hair at his navel. 

Draco finished the rest of his beer in two large gulps.

"Care for another?" he asked Harry.

"Nah, I'm knackered. I think I'll turn in for the night. We need to be up bright and early if we plan to catch any fish."

"True enough." Draco left the beer bottles in the sink and turned the lights out in the kitchen.

The light from the bedroom cast Harry in silhouette. He pulled his shirt off and threw it over a chair as he strode into the room. 

Draco followed and shut the door behind him.

~*~

"Are you planning to tell me what's going on with you and Draco?" Ron asked as soon Harry had his cloak off.

"Nothing." Harry furrowed his brow. "We're just mates."

Ron opened his mouth then closed it. Then peered at Harry and opened it again.

"You've got _marks_ , Harry."

"Where?" Harry's hand shot straight to his neck.

"Yes, just there." Ron shook his head. "You know you can tell me anything. I don't care if you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" Harry felt his face heating. "More like friends with benefits, you could say."

"I don't think that means what you think it does, Harry. You spend every weekend together, see no one else, and are clearly shagging. That's a committed relationship!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione tell you that?"

"So what if she did?" Ron replied. "She also thinks you're gay."

"I would know if I was gay." Harry pulled a file from the stack and opened it, silencing Ron.

Gay indeed.

~*~

"I consider myself _flexible_ ," Draco said after Blaise cornered him.

Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in close. "I bet you are."

"I don't really see what concern it is of yours." Draco managed to evade Blaise and go sit down at his desk.

Sighing heavily, Blaise said, "I wouldn't have wasted my time over the years trying to find you a nice witch to settle down with, or at least shag, if you'd admitted ages ago that you preferred men."

Draco slammed his hands down on the desk. "I don't prefer men."

"You're right." Blaise smirked. "You prefer Potter."

"Good bye, Blaise," Draco said, shooing him away.

"Give _Harry_ my regards, won't you?" 

Draco shot a hex at the closing door.

~*~

Harry looked at Draco through his fringe, wondering what his reaction would be once Harry opened this can of worms.

"I had an interesting conversation with Ron."

"You want to talk about Weasley now," Draco said with a huff.

"He suggested I might be gay because we spend so much time together." Harry shifted his hips and Draco groaned. 

"I think the shagging is the primary factor," Draco replied, clenching around Harry and making him moan. "At least according to Blaise."

"I'm not sure if I'm gay," Harry bent his head until their lips were just a hair's breadth apart, "but I'm pretty sure I'm Malfoysexual."

"I seem to have a similar condition." Draco tugged Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. "Does it really matter?"

"As long as we can keep doing this," Harry grinned, "not at all."


End file.
